


Pegasus

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: Mytholjuly 2019 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: mytholjuly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "No matter how many people she would see during her shifts, there was always that customer that struck her as odd. She only got one or two a day, if she was lucky, and it gave her something to tell her roommate about once her shift ended."Or, Blackjack's birthday from a mortal's persepctive





	Pegasus

Kara liked her job. Working at a donut shop in New York meant that they were usually busy. No matter how many people she would see during her shifts, there was always that customer that struck her as odd. She only got one or two a day, if she was lucky, and it gave her something to tell her roommate about once her shift ended. The oddity of the day seemed perfectly normal at first; they usually did. It was a man, some twentysomething, holding hands with a little girl. They both had the same black hair, olive complections, and green eyes, family she assumed. The little girl pulled the man forward, eyes wide as she perused all the donuts the store provided.

“A dozen glazed donuts please,” the man said, not bothering to see what options were available.

“All right,” Kara said easily, grabbing a box from behind the counter. “For any occasion in particular?”

“It’s our friend’s birthday!” The little girl supplied helpfully.

“Oh that’s nice,” Kara smiled. She started filling the box with their donuts and asking more questions. She couldn’t help it: her nosiness was usually satiated by her customers. “How old are they turning?”

“I don’t know,” the little girl said, looking up to the man for an answer.

“They never brought it up, we never bothered to ask,” the man shrugged. “How about we ask him today?” He then asked, directing his question to the little girl.

She nodded happily at that, looking back at the now full box of donuts.

“Will that be all?” Kara asked. At the man’s nod, she rang them up, accepting his change.

The little girl took the donuts off the counter, holding them close as if they were a treasured possession.

“Have a nice day,” Kara called out, bending down to tidy up the stack of boxes a little. When she stood back up, she could’ve sworn she saw the couple outside standing next to a horse of all things. The strangest part was, the man was feeding one of the donuts to the horse! With wide eyes, Kara watched as the little girl waved goodbye from outside the store. She blinked, and then they were gone: the man, the horse, the girl. She rubbed her eyes, and they were still gone after that. Kara took a moment to collect herself before cleaning up the store. If she knew anything, it was that her roommate was gonna have a field day tonight when she told her about the oddity.


End file.
